


Goodnight, sweet prince

by Prxnce_Kxsses



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gen, Murder, When do my stories not have murder lmao, saloonatics, vampire, what a surprise ami right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prxnce_Kxsses/pseuds/Prxnce_Kxsses
Summary: The last step to being a prince.





	

Prince Matthew was getting tired of this. Nothing was working. Every time he'd try something, he was never able to grab the keys off of Juan's belt to free himself from this stupid cage. He had to think of something else.  
Juan was awfully annoying as well.. His stupid chipper voice chattering on about random things that weren't relevant, or things that didn't even matter. He never shut up. Just shut up..

Prince Matthew began to hatch a small plan.. To get out, and shut Juan up at the same time.   
He blinked a few times, taking a deep breath.  
"Okay, Juan.. The last step to being a prince is in a different room.. You need to let me out first, though." Prince Matthew said carefully, crossing his fingers and hoping that Juan was stupid enough, and wouldn't see through him.

Juan stared at Prince Matthew for a moment, tilting his head to the side.  
"Hhh.. Well.. If Eduardo or Marco catches you out, i'll get in a lot of trouble.." He pointed out.

Ugh, the sound of his voice irritated him so much, but he didn't show it.  
"Well, they aren't here right now, are they?" Prince Matthew asked, still trying to tempt him into letting him out.

"Uh.. I guess that's right.. It couldn't hurt to let you out.. A-And besides, if I become a prince, i can just.. Order them around myself!" Juan laughed triumphantly. Wow, Juan must be an idiot to think that you can just become a prince like that.

Prince Matthew was silently thankful for that. He was pretty thankful that Juan didn't seem to know a lot, too. If Prince Matthew remembered correctly, they didn't have very good education here. That was a good thing for Prince Matthew, because that meant that Juan wasn't well educated, and he'd believe almost everything that Prince Matthew would say.  
"Right..!! So, uh.. Just let me out, hm..?" Prince Matthew hummed out, giving Juan an expectant look.

Juan nodded happily.  
"Okay! And then i'll be a real prince, huh?" Juan said, smiling to himself as he unhooked the keys from his belt and walked over to the cage, beginning to unlock the door.

"Mmmhm!" Prince Matthew confirmed, nodding his head a little impatiently.

_Click._

The cage was unlocked.

Prince Matthew instantly pushed his way out, scrambling to his feet. He stretched first, hearing the bones in his spine pop, a satisfying feeling and noise. To him, at least. Others would most likely cringe.   
Prince Matthew them looked down at Juan. My, Juan was shorter than Prince Matthew thought he was.  
"Alright, Prince-in-training! Are you ready for the last step?" Prince Matthew asked in an over exaggerated voice, but Juan seemed to buy it.

"Yes!" Juan squeaked, staring up at Prince Matthew with bright, shining eyes. He was so happy.  
Poor Juan didn't know what was coming.

"Alright then! Follow me!" Prince Matthew ordered, waving Juan over to a different room off the side of the watch tower they were currently in.

The room was dark. Prince Matthew was hoping that this was a small, closed off area with no chances of escape, or maybe other things were in here, things that could help with what he was about to do.

"Why are we in here? What does this room have in it that could-"

"Shh! Shh.." Prince Matthew hushed Juan. He didn't want to give Juan the answer yet, and frankly, Juan was just too loud and too obnoxious for Prince Matthew to handle right now.  
"You'll see in a moment, but for now, stay quiet, okay my prince in training?" Prince Matthew instructed in a hushed whisper.

Juan, instead of speaking, hummed a little and nodded to show that he heard what Prince Matthew had told him to do.

Prince Matthew nodded a little.  
"Good, good.." He gently pushed Juan into the dark room, where Prince Matthew followed in after him, shutting the door.  
The room itself smelled of newly sawed wood. It smelled like a shed, where your father would keep all his tools and logs and such.  
It was pitch black, but, Prince Matthew had good eye sight. Some would say, his senses were heightened..  
In the darkness of the room, Prince Matthew was able to spot a pull chain in the middle of the room, hooked to the ceiling. He took hold of it, and pulled, which turned on the lights.  
The room wasn't much different from what the smell told Prince Matthew. There were various tools sitting around, there was some rope, a chair by a desk, with paper and a pencil set on it, sawed wood on one shelf, a box of tools, things of that nature.

All these things, could come to use in what Prince Matthew was going to do, but, he only decided to use two of the things. The chair, and the rope.  
It was much better this way.  
Prince Matthew licked his top teeth, feeling the two sharp ends.  
He needed blood anyways. He hadn't had a drink in so long.

Plus, this would shut him up just as much as regular murder would, right?  
Prince Matthew turned to face Juan.  
"Okay, Juan. I need you to bring that chair to the middle of the room, and sit down there, okay?"

Juan smiled brightly, and nodded. He opened his mouth to speak. Oh /god/, here comes the annoyance once again.  
"Okay Prince Matt!!" Ugh, he HATED it when people called him Matt.

"Matthew.." Prince Matthew corrected in a small, annoyed voice. But Juan didn't seem to hear what Prince Matthew said, as he continued chattering.

"Is this a part of my training?? Will i be a prince after this?? Will you-"

"Juan!! For the love of god! Just get the chair and sit down!!" Prince Matthew snapped at him, but quickly noticed the panicked look on Juan's face, and instantly composed himself, taking a deep breath and putting on a fake, sweet smile.  
"..Please." He added.

Juan then nodded slowly.  
"Okay.. Alright, okay.." He cautiously went and grabbed the chair, dragging it to the middle of the room, and plopping down on it. He waited for Prince Matthew to do something, or say something, giving him an expectant look.

Prince Matthew picked up some of the rope that he had seen earlier on, walking over to Juan and began tying down his legs, chest, and arms so that he couldn't move, muttering to himself about how annoying Juan was.

Juan was starting to get a bit scared.  
This didn't seem like training..  
He had been trying to be quiet, for Prince Matthews sake, but he just couldn't hold back anymore. He piped up.  
"Um..!! Prince Matthew..? I'm scared.. I'm scared and i have no clue what's happening..!!" He squeaked with fear in his tone, his eyes looking glossy from tears that hadn't quite decided to roll down his cheeks yet.

"Oh, don't worry, sweet prince.. You'll see soon enough, and then your training will be over. Isn't that exciting?" He asked, trying to distract him from being tied down.

Juan thought for a moment, before nodding.  
"M-Mhm.. Mhm, yeah.. Yeah..." Juan sighed out, in almost relief. 

"Okay. I'm finished tying you down now, so I'm going to tilt your neck a little, alright?" Prince Matthew said, his eyes glinting with something that didn't seem quite human.

Juan nodded, though he was confused on why that was a necessary thing to do in training, but he wasn't the prince, was he?  
Though, Juan's cooperation made Prince Matthew smile.  
"Alright! Good boy! You're going to be an excellent prince." He praised, and tilted Juan's neck to the side, completely exposing it.

Prince Matthew felt his heart speed up a bit. Its been long a long time since he had done this. Too long. He could already tell that this time would be a good time.

Without warning, Prince Matthew opened his mouth, exposing fangs, and lunging forward to bite down on his neck.  
His sharp fangs pierced through Juan's neck. He was too quick for Juan to even react at first, but when his skin was pierced he let out a loud cry. He wasn't expecting that, not at all.

Prince Matthew shivered as he tasted the warm blood. This was good. Very good. Juan had the best type of blood too, for a vampire. A-. How lucky was he!  
He couldn't stop now. He hadn't had this treat in years. He found himself wondering how he even held out this long.   
The only reason he could think of was that Prince Matthew was actually generally a nice person, and he didn't WANT to bite anyone. He found himself ignoring the cravings so much to where sometimes he'd even forget that he /was/ a vampire.  
But Juan had really tested his limits. This was the price he had to pay, huh?

Juan was beginning to feel dizzy. He couldn't really think that well, and he was starting to feel cold, cold and nauseous from blood loss.  
He was paler now, too. 

Almost all the blood had been sucked out of him, and Prince Matthew finally pulled back, licking the access blood off of his teeth.  
But it was too late for Juan to live. His eyes were droopy, and all he could think about by this point was how sleepy he was.

Prince Matthew smiled to himself, going to pet Juan's hair.  
"Goodnight, sweet prince.." He spoke softly, as Juan died, in a more peaceful way than you'd expect.


End file.
